The present invention relates to, for example, a power semiconductor device and a manufacturing method for the power semiconductor device.
In the power semiconductor device for which high adaptability to heat dissipation is requested, a silver paste and a sintered-silver-use paste (a paste for forming sintered silver) are known as examples of die bonding materials used when mounting a semiconductor chip onto a die pad (a chip mounting part) with consideration for the viewpoint of environmental countermeasures (lead-free).
A structure of the semiconductor device in which a sintered bonding material is used as the die bonding material is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-29897.